


Everything has changed

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Ocean Blue and Chocolate Brown [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Whipped Cream, so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Since confessing their feelings to one another all those months ago, and filming a movie together the boys are ready to settle down and take a break.~~Sequel to Hell Raisin Heat Of Summer
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Ocean Blue and Chocolate Brown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys we're back with a sequel as promised, whoop whoop. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the previous cause they feel like my babies :)
> 
> Anyway without further ado please enjoy   
> Comments and kudos much appreciated x

The plane touched down in Heathrow airport at one in the morning and Harrison smiled. As much as he had enjoyed being Harry Osborn and the press tours, the blond was happy to be back on home soil.  
Introducing him as Harry Osborn and Peter's love interest had been a success and everyone loved it. Fans went crazy when they found out and both the boys Instagram followers sky rocketed. The interviews with the two of them got the most views on YouTube with people wanting more. In a few hours they'd be on Graham Norton then that would be it for him and Tom.  
For a while anyway.  
Speaking of Tom.  
Harrison looked over and smiled. The brunet was rubbing at his eyes tiredly, reminding the blond of a kitten. He walked over and wrapped an arm around his boy and pulled him closer gently kissing the side of his head.  
"You okay baby?" He whispered as they walked over to baggage claim.   
"Tired," Tom whined slightly, turning to cuddle into his boyfriend and hide his face in his shoulder.   
Harrison simply held his boy close and ran his fingers through the brunets curls as they waited for their bags. 

Once the boys got their luggage Harrison entwined his hand with Tom's and they headed outside to the waiting taxi. The blond gave the address and sat back, Tom snuggling into his shoulder and laying his head on his shoulder.  
"Have you had a good time?" The brunet asked softly.  
"I had an amazing time gorgeous," Harrison replied softly, small smile on his face.  
"Good," Tom smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.  
Harrison smiled and gently rest his head on Tom's.  
Throughout the whole filming ordeal the boys had had some time off together, that was well spent in you asked them. They’d gone on discreet dates and just generally hung out together. Their favourite way to spend time off though was staying in their room and tangling themselves up together.  
They may have gotten noise complaint or two. 

Harrison smiled at the memories and watched the dark scenery go by as they headed home, both boys content to just sit there and bask in one another's warmth.  
While trying, and in Tom’s case failing, to stay awake.   
A few long minutes later the two were finally home and sluggishly got out of the taxi and grabbed their luggage, thanking their driver before heading to the front door.  
Harrison unlocked it and the boys went inside. The blond then relocked the door, lifted a half asleep Tom into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. The two stripped to their boxers and collapsed into bed as Harrison pulled the blanket over them, Tom immediately curling into him.   
They were both asleep a second later.  
~~  
Harrison's fluttered open and he blindly reached for his phone to check the time.   
12:00pm.  
The blond smiled and rolled over, pulling his partner back to him after having rolled away in the night. Harrison held Tom to his chest and started leaving soft lazy kisses along his neck and shoulders.  
"Haz," Tom giggled sleepily, "that tickles."  
"Then wake up baby," Harrison said voice full of sleep, a smile pressed against Tom's shoulder.  
The brunet smiled and rolled over, smiling softly at his boyfriend.  
"Morning baby," Harrison whispered, tucking some hair behind Tom's ear, and gently stroking his cheek.  
"Morning," Tom whispered back with a soft smile, leaning into Harrison's touch, "What time is it?"  
"Lunchtime," Harrison replied, "Graham Norton is at seven."  
"What happens after Graham?" Tom asked, smile on his face, "I mean it only lasts an hour."  
Harrison smirked and pulled the brunet closer, "let me show you."  
Smiling at Tom's giggle the blond pressed their lips together.

When the boys finally pulled themselves out of bed and had a shower, Harrison headed to the kitchen to make them something to eat. Tom, still tired, wrapped his arms around the blond and preceded to be a human backpack.  
"Still tired darling?" Harrison asked in amusement.  
"Yep. Jet lag and love making do that," the brunet replied, gently head butting his boyfriends shoulder and making him chuckle.  
"How does an egg and bacon sandwich sound to wake you up?" Harrison asked.  
"Sounds good," Tom smiled, nuzzling into the blonds shoulder, and staying there.  
With a smile Harrison leant over and turned the radio on low as he continued making food.

"Foods ready," Harrison said a few minutes later, turning off the stove, "Tommo?"  
"No warm," the brunet whined making his boyfriend chuckle.  
"C'mon baby," Harrison tried, reaching a hand back and gently scratching Tom's scalp.  
The brunet practically melted against him and if he could he'd be purring like a kitten right now. Smiling at the thought Harrison turned in Tom's arms and held him close. The brunet happily tucked his head under his boyfriends chin, melting into the warmth of his arms and soft kiss placed on his head.  
After a few moments of bliss Tom looked up at Harrison, chocolate brown eyes locking with ocean blue.  
"Hey," Harrison greeted with a smile.  
"Hey," Tom greeted back with a smile of his own, the blond leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.  
"C'mon foods getting cold," Harrison said.  
"M'kay," Tom said, "one more though."  
Smiling Harrison kissed him again before they finally sat down to eat.  
“So you excited for Graham Norton sweetheart?” Harrison asked.   
“Very,” Tom replied with a smile, “what about you, you’ve never been on Graham Norton.”  
“I’m a little nervous, but I know I’ll be okay with you,” the blond smiled, pecking Tom on the lips as the brunet leant over and kissed him.   
“Love you Haz,” the brunet smiled.   
“Love you too baby.” 

After they finished eating Tom got up and sat himself on Harrison’s lap, straddling his legs so he was facing him and rest his arms around his neck.   
“Hey gorgeous,” Harrison smiled as he rest his hands on Tom’s hips, thumbs slipping under his shirt to rub gentle circles, “you okay?”  
“Missed this,” Tom mumbled, resting their foreheads together.   
“Me too,” the blond agreed, tilting his head to gently rub their noses together.   
“Haz,” Tom giggled, tangling his fingers in the blonds hair as his lips started leaving soft kisses on his neck, “that tickles.”  
“Hmm good,” Haz mumbled against his neck, gently grazing his teeth over the skin to make his boy shiver, “god Tom I just wanna eat you up.”   
“We still have some time before the car gets here,” Tom managed, biting his lip when Harrison nipped down to his collar bone.   
“How long?” The blond asked.   
“About an hour, ah,” Tom was cut off by a gasp when Harrison started to nip at his collar bone, the brunet’s hips starting to move on their own.   
“That’s all I need,” The blond smiled.   
With that he stood with Tom in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. 

"Do I look okay?" Tom asked half an hour later as he stood in front of the full length mirror.   
He was dressed in a white button down, black trousers, black suit jacket and black shoes. His hair was combed down and somewhat tamed thanks to Harrison, though the blond hated taming his brunet’s curls.   
“You look gorgeous darling,” Harrison smiled as he walked back into the room, wearing much the same as Tom but sporting green converse instead.  
Walking over Harrison gave Tom a soft kiss and undid the top two buttons on his shirt.   
“So everyone can see your taken,” the blond said in response to Toms confused look.   
“Hmm cause they’re gonna be staring at my collarbone,” Tom smirked.   
“You never know,” Harrison smirked, gently pulling Tom closer by his hips, “they might.”   
“And if they do?” Tom asked, hands gently fisting the front of Harrison’s shirt.   
“Then I’ll smile, knowing they have seen your marked and can’t have you,” Harrison said leaning in and catching the brunet’s lips in a hot kiss, smiling when Tom moaned into it.   
The beeping of a car horn had them slowly pulling away.   
“Come on love, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can come home and do other things,” Harrison smiled with a wink, taking Tom’s hand in his.   
“You’re in a frisky mood today,” Tom commented, “not that I’m complaining.”   
“What can I say,” Harrison smiled with a shrug, “I’m making up for lost time.”   
Tom shook his head with a laugh as they headed out to the car. 

Half an hour later the two boys found themselves on the Graham Norton show, sat side by side on the couch and doing their best to keep their hands from entwining. They’d just had some fun talking about the movie and sharing fun anecdotes when Graham brought it up.   
“Now Tom and Harrison I don’t know if you two know this but during filming there was speculation and rumours that you two were together. Now is that true or are people just looking into it too deeply?” Graham asked, genuine interest in his voice.   
Tom and Harrison looked at one and smiled before turning their attention back to the host.   
“The speculation and rumours are true,” Harrison started with a smile, entwining his fingers with Tom’s.  
“We’re together,” Tom smiled, holding up their linked hands.  
Everyone erupted into applause and cheers making the brunet blush and hide his face in his boyfriends shoulder, Harrison flushing and kissing the top of his head.   
In that moment the boys knew social media would blow up but honestly they didn’t care.  
They had each other and they were happy.   
The applause died down and Graham and other guests congratulated the two before moving along. 

Once the show was over the two got into the car and checked their phones, chuckling at all the texts they had and they way social media had and was continuing to blow up.   
A phone call came through as the two walked up to their front door.   
“Hey Harry,” Tom answered with a knowing smile.   
“You two are idiots,” the younger man said, making Tom chuckle as they walked through the door, “but I’m happy for you idiots.”  
“Aww thanks mate,” Tom said, giggling when Harrison hugged him from behind and started kissing his neck.  
“Just don’t be all gross around me okay?”   
“Well then you better hang up,” Harrison said as he took Tom’s phone, giving his brunet a little tickle, “cause I’m about to take my man into the bedroom and,”   
“Okay going now bye!” Harry called as he hung up, making the boys laugh.   
The blond gently turned Tom to face him and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Smiling into it Tom snaked his arms around Harrison’s neck, the blond lifting the brunet into his arms and carrying him to their room.   
“What are you gonna do to me?” Tom asked, pulling back just enough to look at Harrison.   
“Let’s just say this,” Harrison replied with a grin, breath ghosting over Tom’s lips, “the neighbours are probably gonna know my name.”  
Tom felt heat shoot down to his lower region and kissed his boyfriend hotly, both smiling as they fell onto the bed.


End file.
